icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gigi1709/iFinale part 3
When Sam and Carly got to Bushwell Plaza they found Freddie out in the hall, not a surprise at all, but thinking that they wouldn’t meet him there anymore, made them feel like if was a big surprise. They got into Carly’s apartment immediately, Sam sat in the couch, Freddie in front of the computer and Carly opened the refrigerator and asked the other two if they wanted some iced tea, she took three glasses and filled them, one for Freddie, one for Sam and one for her. “Man, I’m gonna miss this” said Freddie. “Don’t worry. I’m sure there will be iced tea in Massachusetts” said Carly smirking. “Yeah, but you won’t be there” “Hello, I’m here” said Sam when she felt excluded. “Don’t cry, Sam. I suppose I’ll… miss you” “I can’t say the same” “You just said that in the morning” “Did I? Well, I wanted to let it clear for you” The door opened and Spencer came into the place dancing and jumping surrounded the place and got out, then opened the door again and entered peacefully saying "What up kiddos?" “What up with that… whatever you wanna call it?” asked Carly. “Well, as I told you, Gibby and I went to this bikini convention” “You didn’t tell me” “Bikini convention?” asked Freddie “That solves the mystery of Gibby’s absence” said Sam. “Whatever, Gibby and I went to this bikini convention and I knew this hot girl... aaaaand I’m in a date with her this Saturday night, actually two dates… after saying good bye to Fred-o of course.” “Good for you” said Freddie. “Yeah, well done, Spence” said Sam. “I have go, I have that mother-daughter session again. See you guys later”. Next, Sam left the apartment. As previously said, Carly had a lot of doubts about Freddie, but one thing was for sure, she was sad, more than sad in fact, but she was trying to keep it cool. Monday passed, and so did Tuesday. On Wednesday she was starting to feel this melancholy, she was resigned to see her friend go, maybe not forever, but it felt like that. On Thursday night Carly decided that she had to talk to Freddie about… anything, anything before he went. So on Friday when he went to her apartment, she saw the perfect chance. “Freddie?” said Carly with a shy tone. “Can we talk?” “Ahmmm...yeah… sure. About?” “You know, you, me” “I thought we had talked about this” “I know, it’s just that, Freddie I have to make sure, are you in love with me?” “I don’t know. I mean, you’re my best friend, the girl I first fell in love… but I don’t think I’m still in love… but why? Why are you asking this now? Are you in love with me?” That was the question Carly had been making to herself, and the one she had no answer to, but it that instant she knew the answer. “No, I’m not… It’s just… I… I’m gonna miss you Freddie, I still can’t believe I’m not gonna see you anymore.” “Don’t say that. You’ll see me, I’ll visit you constantly.” “But, it won’t be the same… I need you in mylife… and so does she.” “She who?” asked the boy in such a way that suggested he already knew the answer. “You know who I’m talking about” “No, I don’t” “Freddie” said the girl in order to make him tell the truth. “Look, I don’t know why you say it, but Sam won’t miss me. I’m sure she’s cool with all of this”. “You saw her reaction when you told her, she was devastated” “What you mean?” “You know what I mean, she doesn’t want you to go” “Well, I don’t see that” “Ok, lets forget about her feeling. What about you? Won’t you miss her?” Freddie didn’t talk immediately, it took a long silence before he opened his mouth. “I… I will” “You like her? You really like her right?” “I suppose I do, I mean, that girl gets on my nerves, but I can’t imagine my life without her” “Why don’t you tell her?” “And get a broken arm? No, thanks” “Look, even if she doesn’t admit it, it is obvious she likes you, why else would she bother you? You don’t believe she hates you, not for real” “It doesn’t make a difference anymore. Please let’s stop this. We have to get ready for the essay” The time followed it course, and faster than a blink, Friday night arrived and with it the last iCarly. Next part 4 Category:Blog posts